Sun Child
by DeceptiveSoftness
Summary: The life and death of Edward Elric as told from the perspective of those around him.


**A/N: **This is just a series of ficlets depicting Edwards life from different peoples perspective. I came up with this while trying to avoid doing my math homework and I'll admit that algebra is brilliant motivation to write semi-decent drabbles and actually update them on time. I intend to have at least one chapter uploaded once a week and they will continue up until the end of the Manga series. Also seeing as Hoenheim is so laid back he's practically horizontal I decided that Edward had to get his volatile personality from _somewhere_. Enter Trisha Elric! XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction off a borrowed labtop 'cause I'm too broke to afford one myself.

Enjoy.

=)

Perfect.

Chapter One : Sun-Child.

By _DeceptiveSoftness._.

Trisha Elric breathed out in a heavy sigh as she tried to relax against the headboard of her bed. She held tightly onto her husbands hand and attempted to smile through her gritted teeth as she told her self that it wasn't his fault and that she shouldn't take it out on him. He was being lovely and clasping her hand gently and muttering reassurances under his breath. She was doing great, she could do this, she was going to be fine...she was going to fucking _kill _him.

The emerald eyed woman let out a pained whine as another wave of contractions pressed down harshly on the smooth swell of her stomach and she tightened her death grip on her husbands abused fingers. Trisha scolded herself as she fought down a vindictive smile at Vans whimper as she crushed his fingers. _'It wasn't his fault, she shouldn't take it out on him' _became her mantra as the mid-wife instructed her to push. She was pushing damn it, she couldn't push any harder if she tried.

She tried to think above the pain and concentrated on what she was going through all this for. Or rather, who. Her little baby, her sweet perfect little darling baby who was being too damn stubborn and refused to be born in spite of Trishas and the mid-wifes best attempts. It seemed that the baby was unwilling to leave the safe haven of her stomach and Trisha was exhausted from the long labour. Sweat matted the rich brown strands of her hair to her forehead and her cheeks were red from extertion.

"Little tykes a stubborn 'un, isn't he?" the mid-wife asked as she ran a tired hand across her forehead. She looked over Trishas knees to smile wryly at the panting woman and patted her leg in a kindly way. "Don't worry dear, just a few more and we'll have 'im." she said with forced enthusiasm and the sentiment was echoed by the blonde haired man crouched beside the bed. Hohenheim looked more than a little nervous as his wife steadily increased the preassure on his hand until he was sure that his fingers were broken. He opened his mouth to ask her to loosen her hold but before he could make a sound she glanced over at him with sharp green eyes and asked "Yes sweetie? What is it?" and punctuated her sentance with yet another painful squeeze.

The sentiment was clear. Is she was to go through this then he was to suffer along with her. The blonde twitched his lips into what he hoped was a happy smile and tried valiantly to ignore the feeling of his fingers being ground to dust by his wife deceptively petite grip. "Nothing dear, how are you doing?" he asked, turning the conversation onto her. Trisha gave him a long look that clearly said. "How do you think I'm doing." But, before he could bear the full brunt of her saracsm she suddenly doubled up and made a low keening noise the reverbrated around the room.

"That's it. That's it. Just a lil' more." the mid-wife instructed in a calming tone as Trisha gave her a quick look of disbelief before screwing her eyes tighly shut and increasing the preassure on her husbands hand. With a final, agonising push the panting woman collapses back against the sweat-drenched pillows and wearily opens her eyes. A loud wailing fills the air as the mid-wife stands shakily with a small, squirming baby clutched reverently in her hands, the woman swiftly finishes her work an turns away for a moment to softly wipe the wriggling child clean before stepping back and handing the still crying baby to his waiting mother.

"He's a boy, Trisha, a lovely, healthy baby boy." the woman said with a contented smile as she washed her hands in a basin of clean water. "The very image of his father, if I do say so myself." she nodded her head towards a stuplified Hohenheim who was nursing his newly released hand and gingerly flexing his fingers to get the blood rushing back through them.

Trisha looked down at the tiny, perfect little boy in her arms and then, slowly, her lips curved up into a blissful smile and she gently rocked the little blonde until he stopped grizzling and blinked up at her with sleepy, bewildered gold eyes. Just like his fathers, she thought fondly as she glanced over the downy, fluff of the babys hair at her husband. Hohenheim looked almost like he was in shock and he just blinked dumbly as his wife shifted the baby in her arms and reached out a hand to beckon him closer.

"Don't look so startled dear. Hold him." she said with a laugh and the blonde numbly held out his hands and cradled the child in his arms as though he was a china doll. Trisha didn't know if she could ever be happier even if she lived to be a thousand years old. The image of her husband tentatively smiling at her newborn son as sunlight streamed in the semi-opened window and bathed the two in a gentle halo of gold would forever be burned into her mind. Two perfect golden creatures and they were both hers. The emerald eyed woman felt a sudden surge of exhaustion and she leant heavily against the pillows.

"What should we call him?" Hohenheim asked as he carefully rocked the now sleeping baby in his arms and walked over to stand beside his wife. She gave him a tired smile as she reached out with a shakey hand and ran her fingers across the silky-smooth skin of her sons cheek. What should they name him? She must have gone through hundreds of potential names while she was expecting and they all ran through her mind now but only one flashed to to forefront of her thoughts. It was a strong name but one that he would no doubt grow into. It suited her stubborn sun-child. Trisha nodded to herself and spoke up, her voice weary but loving as she gazed at her husband and child.

"Edward, my little Edward."

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? drop me a review and let me know what you think. ^^

The next chapter will be updated by next friday at the latest.

x


End file.
